This invention pertains to a modular building system, structure, and associated methodology. In particular, it relates to such a system, structure and methodology that feature an extremely simple, cost-effective, versatile, robust and intuitive field-assembly organization of interrelated components that can be interassembled quickly on a job site to create a large variety of different kinds of essentially frameless buildings, including residences, schools, warehouses, multi-story structures, and other kinds of buildings. Components proposed by the present invention are readily combinable in a host of different architecturally unique, personal and interesting ways, and perform with one another in a finished structure with some remarkable load-handling performance, and stable endurance, capabilities.
Throughout most of a building of any category constructed in accordance with this invention, interlocking components are employed which are formed preferably from extruded (or pultruded) plastic material (hereinafter only referred to as extruded material), which components can even be produced (extruded and trimmed to appropriate sizes) strictly and easily on a job site itself, if so desired. From a relatively small population of different extrusion dies, a rich inventory of multipurpose components that are combinable (joinable) without there being any requirement for especially skilled labor, or for any exotic inventory of tools, are proposed and made possible by the invention. These components, when brought together, slidably and snappingly produce functionally unique building structures that are characterized by floating, relative-motion, closure structures (wall elements, doors, windows and roofing panels) that respond admirably by yielding motion to different kinds of loads and climate conditions (wind and storms) typically experienced by buildings.
The building system, structure and methodology of the instant invention present a number of unique facets and new advantages in the art of building construction, and some of the new areas of contribution of this invention rest at least in part upon a functional analogy to long-proven and admired hoop-and-stave structure in a barrel. More specifically, proposed according to the present invention is a construction wherein what are referred to herein as plural banding structures essentially fully, or nearly so, and from one point of view, circumsurround the structural elements forming the space occupied by a finished building, with closure structures, such as roof panels, wall elements, windows, doors, etc., supported as floating, elements that are held together and stabilized within the banding structures.
Featured, for example, according to the invention, are wall structures that are formed, at least in part, from elongate, generally horizontal, vertically stacked, hollow, extruded, plastic beams which are designed and supported so as to operate as independent elements during various building loading conditions. These beams meet and engage one another through sliding interfaces between vertically next-adjacent beams, which interfaces allow the beams to bend independently, and thereby to adjust and position themselves longitudinally relative to one another. Opposite ends of these beams, while constrained against any gross motions, are nevertheless permitted slight migrations relative to one another to allow for such independent bending and sliding interfacial motion.
A similar kind of arrangement is afforded for roof-structure panels that are held within the mentioned banding structures in such a fashion that they can also move relative to one another when appropriate to deal with various building loading conditions, such as those associated with high wind storms, heavy snow loading, etc.
Continuing with a somewhat fuller, overall, preliminary discussion regarding this invention, a building which is made in accordance with the invention includes one of several different types of preferred foundation structures wherein perimeter members (in each case) are formed from defined-cross section extruded plastic material, such as a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material of any appropriate choosing.
One of these foundation types is especially suitable for subground-type supporting of a single-outside-wall-type building structure, such as a residence. This foundation structure, as viewed in longitudinal cross section, is characterized by a kind of flattened V-shaped configuration. The superstructure support platform, so-to-speak, in this foundation lies substantially at ground-surface level.
Another proposed foundation type is particularly suitable for ground-surface-level support of a double-outside-wall type building structure, such as a warehouse. This foundation structure has a somewhat flattened Z-shaped configuration as viewed in longitudinal cross section.
A third type of proposed foundation is especially suited for the above-ground foundationing of the superstructure in a building, such as the residence mentioned above. This foundation structure, as viewed in longitudinal cross section, has a rectangular configuration.
Where, for any one of a number of reasons, concrete is poured as a part of foundation (or other) building construction, the extruded components of the present invention act as the local forms for such concrete, and since these components are in ultimately to become part of the finished structure, traditional “form removal” is not a required activity.
With respect to all of these foundation types, clusters of elongate, upright stabilizer bars rise therefrom to provide horizontal stabilization of overhead wall structures. The upper ends of these bars also act to anchor overhead roof structure directly to the foundation. In the specific cases of the two foundation types which support superstructure at ground-surface level, the associated stabilizer bars extend downwardly through the foundation to anchor into the ground. In the cases where the stabilizer bars are driven into the ground, the ground itself plays a role in forming what were referred to above as banding structures.
In the construction of a building according to the invention, and with the foundation and stabilizer bars in place, wall beams are slid downwardly into place over the stabilizer bars, and are snapped together to form vertical stacks through tongue-and-groove, male/female nesting structures. Snapped-together nesting structures modestly lock vertically next-adjacent beams against vertical separation, while at the same time furnishing sliding interfaces between adjacent beams. At corners in a building, and at any other location where the vertically adjacent ends of such beams are located, these ends are received freely within reception channels that are formed in vertically-extending trim pieces that define such building corners, or the sides of doors, windows, etc. The wall beams are hollow, and possess inner and outer, spaced, parallel faces, between which the stabilizer bars usually extend. If desired, exposed beam surfaces may be pre-profiled, colored, textured, etc. to provide an immediate, post-assembly finished look.
This arrangement, appropriately toleranced between adjacent components, uniquely permits the beams in a wall structure to slide relative to one another longitudinally to deal with various kinds of loads that are delivered to buildings, thus to allow each beam to act somewhat as an independent beam element.
With wall beams in place, windows and doors, which are perimetrally bounded by extruded trim structure, are also slid into place. The emerging building is now ready for roof structure. Several specifically different kinds of roof structures are proposed by the present invention, and all of these are illustrated and described hereinbelow.
One type of roof structure which might typically be employed in a single-outside-walled building, such as a residence, includes angularly intersecting, elongate, linear rafters which rise from spaced, generally parallel wall structures toward an elevated ridge. These rafters, once in place, are poised to receive slidably introduced roof panels which may take different forms. One such form disclosed herein is solid and light-opaque in nature. Another is built with translucency or transparency. All, once in place, can shift slightly relative to one another to accommodate various building loading conditions.
The rafters in such roof structure cooperate with the stabilizer bars to which they are effectively anchored, to form a completion over the upper reaches of a building, of the earlier-mentioned banding structures. Anchoring of the roof structure to the stabilizer bars, effectively anchors the roof structure to the foundation and the ground. Vertical downward loads that are borne by a roof structure in accordance with the present invention create compressive loads downwardly through the wall beams to the foundation and the ground. Vertical upwardly directed loads on a roof structure, such as the very serious kinds of loads experienced during high wind and storm conditions, are uniquely borne in tension through the stabilizer bars, which deliver load directly from the roof structure to the foundation.
Another proposed roof structure is very much like the first one just outlined above, except that the rafter structure employed does not include a ridge-line intersection angle. Rather, it features, preferably, elongate, continuous arched rafters which are retained in an appropriate arched condition via compression attachments provided adjacent the rafters' respective opposite ends near the tops of spaced walls.
A third roof structure type differs from the one just mentioned above by featuring elongate, continuous arched rafters which are held in arched conditions by elongate tension lines coupled to, and extending between, the rafters' opposite ends.
A fourth type of roof structure proposed by the present invention is an arched, cross-cable trussed structure which has special utility in connection with spanning broad areas between widely spaced wall structures.
All of the many, newly contributed aspects of the system, structure and methodology of the present invention will become more fully apparent as the detailed description which now follows below is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.